


Questions

by FlOrangey



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: After a long confusing day, the young amnesiac revenant finds she can't sleep.  She's not the only one though, but while talking with Louis brings some comfort and answers, it just gives her more questions.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna drop a quick reference pic here for what my revenant looks like. She goes by the name Marleu:  
https://imgur.com/a/xOuIHFE

For a split second, Marleu was positive she saw the ceiling fan move. Not by much. An inch. Half an inch. Maybe? Or maybe it had not moved and it was just her mind playing tricks on her as she lay on the not-really-all-that-comfortable bed she had been provided. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but sleep seemed to not want to have anything to do with her. For a split second she thought it might just have been because of her nature as a revenant, but then she remembered one person specifically state they were ‘going to sleep’ and Io, who she was pretty sure was also like her, had passed out the moment she had gotten herself curled up in a bed.

She would have thought after such a long day sleep would come easy. Instead, the silence felt like it was making it harder to rest, having replaced the chaos of the day. The quiet caused her thoughts to wander, to try to connect dots and fill gaps in her memory. Before she knew it she was sitting up in frustration, letting out a small groan as she felt her bones pop.

Her shoulders were tense, the muscles sore. Her thoughts wouldn't stop going in circles. She needed to do something to get it to slow down before she started screaming. Maybe some water would help her sleep. She brought her hand up to her throat. She did feel thirsty, but something about that thirst felt off. It was more like a slow-growing hunger.

She could vaguely remember experiencing a similar, but more intense, feeling when she first met Io. The girl had offered her a blood bead, which she drank from, and slowly the hunger had subsided before she fell into a disturbed sleep. Maybe that was what she needed right now. A blood bead. And once this weird thirsty-hungry feeling went away she could get herself some sleep.

Marleu got to her feet and left her room. She walked out to the main area of the ruined church that was Louis and his group's main base of operation. The majority of the lights were off, save for a few candles here and there, several around where Io was sleeping. The starry night sky did more than enough to light up the living area. She crossed the floor as quietly as she could to the bar, looking around to see if there were any blood beads nearby. None on the counter. Maybe they were in a drawer or the nearby refrigerator.

As the thought crossed her mind, she stopped. Was it right for her to be looking around this place for these revenant's blood beads? She was a stranger at worst and a temporary guest at best. If one of them caught her snooping around, what would happen to her and Io? Would she be yelled at? Would they be thrown out? Rin was friendly. Louis was too, but Marleu could tell he was keeping her at arm's length.

Davis was okay but more a visitor than a resident. Coco was cold and the other guy - Marleu thought she heard Louis call him Yakumo - seemed ready to go at her if she looked at anyone the wrong way. So many people who could easily make her already confusing life more difficult if she made a wrong move. Marleu bit down on her lip, one of her fangs digging into the skin, which made her wince at the sudden sting of pain. Maybe she would be better off just waiting until morning.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Huh?” The sound of a voice got her attention and she jumped and looked around. There was no one in the room. She thought she might have imagined it, then she heard the sound of a chair creak and looked over to the large desk and pile of books to see that there was indeed someone over there. Louis was getting up from his desk, one of his books in hand and Marleu let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Marleu looked at him. He seemed to notice she had become tense but did not seem to realize it was because he had startled her. She averted her eyes only giving a passing glance. She could not help but notice he had taken off his waistcoat and made his dress shirt look a lot looser and messier. His hair was also a bit less well-kept. Had he been trying to sleep too and couldn’t? “Marleu?”

“Nothing, just…” She hesitated but after a few seconds, she lifted her hand to her throat, her fingers lightly scratching her skin. “I think I’m a little...hungry?”

She wasn’t quite sure if that was the right term, but even if it was or not, Louis seemed to understand what she meant. He gave her a small ghost of a smile before stepping around her and behind the bar. “My apologies, I should have shown you around the place before asking for that blood sample and sending you off for the night. We keep our blood beads in here.” He opened one of the cabinets and Marleu stared at the small bowls that contained the familiar white and transparent beads, the thin skin like substance keeping the blood they produced inside the vials. Louis took one and held it out for her. “Here.”

She blinked at the sight of Louis just handing the bead out to her. Then gingerly took it in her hands. She looked at it, then back at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Wouldn’t be much of a host if I didn’t offer you something to eat.” He said, “Do you want something to drink too? Yakumo sometimes likes to drink brandy with his beads.”

“Uh, no. But thank you,” Marleu stammered and Louis nodded and shut the cabinet. “You’re not going to have one?”

“I’m not that hungry right now.” There was a sigh and a slight sound of fatigue in his voice, as he reached for a slightly dusty mug hiding in another drawer. “Some tea might help with my own insomnia. You’re welcome to join if you’d like.”

He got back to his feet and Marleu stepped out of the way as he plugged in a small heater and poured water into the mug before going through a small container of tea bags. She walked around the counter and sat down, the blood bead still in her hands. She let her fingers run across the thin shell that kept the blood from flowing out of it. Maybe it was just her, but the thin membrane almost felt like skin. What exactly was this thing? It felt fleshy and squishy like a grape and at the same time, it was decorated like an ornament meant for a tree. Except that it grew from a real one? She did not have time to think about it at first, but now it just added to her confusion.

She fiddled with the bead in her fingers long enough that Louis was removing his mug from the heater and adding some sugar and the teabag to his drink. “You don’t want that hunger getting worse.” His voice was quiet, almost authoritative, but also wrapped with concern.

She knew he was right. She had seen what happened to Oliver. Cupping the blood bead with both hands, she lifted it to her mouth and bit into it. Her fangs broke the thin skin of the bead with little effort and the taste of the blood touched her lips and tongue. The taste made her eyes widen. It was tantalizing, almost like she was eating her favorite food for the first time in a long while. She closed her eyes as she drank greedily from the decent sized bulb, letting herself be lost the metallic taste and before she knew it the last drops passed her lips, touched her tongue, and she found herself back in her seat, moving her hand away as she stared at the remains of the bead in front of her. The blood drained, it looked like nothing more than a thin glass bulb.

“Feeling better?” She looked up at Louis when he spoke to see him place his cup to his lips and drink some tea. Marleu looked back at the bulb the now empty blood bead and placed it on the counter. She felt satisfied. But not better. Her chest was tight and thinking over what she had just done, brought her unease and discomfort.

“I don’t know.” She said and Louis lowered his cup, raising an eyebrow to her. “I mean, yes but….” What was she supposed to call it? A meal? She found herself unable to find the words, not that she needed to. Louis placed his cup down on the counter.

“It’s alright.” He said leaning a little so his hands were resting on the bar. “I imagine this - all of this - is confusing right now.” Marleu lowered her eyes, “If there’s anything I can do to help, answer any questions you might have, I’m more than happy to-”

“Does it ever go away?” The question left her before she could stop herself, catching him off guard. “This horrible thirst. Does it ever go away?”

The question hung in the air, and she watched as the one eye not covered by Louis’ hair somehow lost what little luster it had. It diverted downward to his drink, his face taking on a sullen appearance almost like he was suddenly more tired than before. “It doesn’t.” He said, “Our existence as ourselves, it relies on us drinking blood. It feeds what keeps us ‘alive’, keeps us from becoming the Lost. You saw what happened to that man.” Marleu’s face scrunched up as she nodded, “That, unfortunately, is what happens when you don’t drink blood.”

“But how often?”

“Every revenant, like every human, is different,” Louis said putting his cup back to his lips. He took another long sip before placing it back on the counter. “I think you’re the first revenant that’s ever asked that. How long have you been one?”

Marleu was quiet, then shook her head. The look on Louis' face didn't change. “Sorry..." she murmured.

“No, I’m sorry." He said, getting her to look at him. He took a deep breath, then let it out, "I know that feeling, struggling to try and remember something important, asking questions but finding the answers out of reach. All revenants have experienced that at one point or another.” The corner of Louis’ mouth twitched, “I’ve never been the best with people. So I’ve been told. It’s not my place to be asking you questions you might not feel comfortable answering. Again, I’m sorry.”

Marleu nodded, “It’s fine.” Her eyes scanned the young man in front of her, seeing him look back at his pile of books, his hand he had not been using for his cup, moving up to the necklace he wore. She could not help but notice the ring on the thing chain and a part of her wondered why he would be wearing a ring on a necklace chain. If it was something he wore just because he liked it, or if it had some kind of significance.

“Uh…” She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he looked at her. Those bright red eyes… Louis himself was friendly enough but those red eyes showed a coldness that made her pause. No, cold wasn't the best descriptor. They looked...tired. Drained. Lost?

No, not lost. Definitely not lost. Empty? Yeah, empty. “Can I ask you something, Louis?”

Another question of hers that hung in the air but this time the man seemed more amused. “Depends on what it is. I can’t guarantee I have an answer.”

Marleu mused through her possible questions. A vague ‘tell me about yourself’ could lead to anything and she wanted something definitive. She had to admit, she was tempted to ask about the ring, but she had no idea if that kind of question would open old wounds or be met with confusion. She decided on something simple and safe. “What are you doing up so late?”

She could almost see her elongated canines when he chuckled. “I was reading.” He said motioning to the book he had put down. Marleu looked at the book, let his answer absorb into her thoughts, then thought about what he mumbled about tea a few minutes earlier.

“Were you having trouble sleeping too?” She asked. She was sure she heard something that sounded like a small laugh.

“You caught me. Just a bad dream. Nothing vivid, just voices in a soundscape surrounded by fog.” He said, taking a sip of his tea. Marleu watched and noticed as he put the cup back down, his hand went back to playing with the ring on his necklace.

"What kind of voices?" She asked before she could stop herself. She saw his jaw clench up, and she wondered if she might have struck a nerve or asked the wrong question.

She almost expected him not to answer, so was surprised when he did. “They’re...feminine. One is older, the other sounds... scared. Like she's in pain. She keeps calling my name.” He took a shaky breath and let it out, “It woke me up so I came out here to read and get my mind off it.”

Marleu nodded and saw Louis' grip on his ring become a little tighter. She wondered if he was even aware he was holding it so tight, or if she should even bring attention to it or not. She decided against it, something told her those voices was a memory he either couldn't or didn't want to remember. “So what were you reading?” She asked instead. Louis' grip on his necklace loosened and he looked back at the book. He reached for it and handed it to her.

“It’s not the best fantasy book I’ve read, but not the worst either. Mind-numbing, but enjoyable.” Louis said as Marleu opened the book and read the first paragraph. A small smile crossed her face, “You can borrow it if you want.”

She looked up at him, “Aren’t you reading it?”

“I have plenty of other options.” He tilted his head to his desk and Marleu looked over at his large collection of books, and the bookshelf she had not even realized was there until now. He was not lying, he had plenty to read. She looked back down at the book and rubbed one of her eyes before looking back at Louis'.

"Thank you.” She said, then climbed off the bar stool. “I think I’m going to try reading a little and go back to sleep.” He nodded, “What about you?”

“I think I'll be up a bit longer. Just finish my tea and try and get some shut-eye." He looked out at the night sky then shook his head, "We have a long day tomorrow, it wouldn't be a good thing if any of us were tired."

Marleu nodded and turned to go back to her room, then stopped, and turned back.

“Louis,” she started getting his attention as he took another sip of his drink. “Thank you for talking to me. It was nice. Comforting.” She wasn’t sure what the right word was, but her statement seemed to get a smile on his face. A soft one.

“It was...nice. It’s not often I get company this late.” Her smile faded, and she found herself with questions she kept in her head, “I hope you like that book Marleu. Have a good night.”

There was tone to his words that made it clear he did not want to keep talking. So Marleu nodded and wished Louis a goodnight one last time before turning and going back to her room. She closed her door and leaned against it, looking down at the book in her hands. Tomorrow they were going out to a dried-up bloodspring to see if this power she had would work a second time. See if they could use it to make the Vein a safer place for revenants and humans alike.

She put the book on her nightstand and laid back down on the bed. If everything worked out the way they hoped, maybe she would get a chance to talk to Louis more. See what was hiding behind that dark hair and those red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Give these poor souls hugs.


End file.
